1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to devices for stabilizing ladders. More particularly, this patent relates to a device that attaches to the lower rungs of a ladder to improve ladder stability on level and uneven surfaces, improve structural integrity, and isolate the ladder from the ground to minimize the possibility of electrical shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladders often must be used in areas where the ladder will stand on an uneven surface. In such instances, a leveling device may be used to level the ladder and improve its stability. In addition to increasing the stability of a ladder, it would be desirable if, in the case of aluminum type ladders, such a device could also insulate the ladder from the ground, thus minimizing the possibility of electrical shock. It would also be desirable if such a device attached through the hollow rungs of the ladder, thus improving the structural stability of the ladder by preventing twisting. Finally, it would be desirable if the stabilizer feet were attached to the stabilizer legs in such a way that the feet maintain full contact with the surface during raising and lowering of the ladder, thus helping to prevent the ladder from sliding away from the user.
A number of stabilizing devices have been disclosed in the prior art, including those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,958; 4,792,017; 4,423,797; 3,908,796; 2,914,135; and 2,177,677. However, none of these patents discloses a ladder stabilizer that embodies and possesses all the aforementioned desirable characteristics.